Restoration
by Cow-Duck68
Summary: When one's family is annihilated, the obvious response would be to attempt to restore said family. Ivon is attempting to do just that, and is finding it just as challenging as it sounds. Mafia school is not a merciful place.


She is born into the world of the mafia. Her father the boss of the Rinascita family, her brother next in line. She is born into a family covered in a layer blood that hides the secrets of the mafia. The dirty work, the clean up, the cover ups. That was what they were in charge of. The Rinascita Family was the small family allied with the Vongola that did the things nobody else wanted to. They were the lowlifes and the murderers. When your family is in charge of covering up every dirty secret of the mafia, you don't get the best reputation.

* * *

"I want to change our family," he says one day as he lies next to her on a bed of grass and sunshine.

She glances at him as he says this, watching the idealistic words fall from his lips,

"How?"

He looks very seriously at her, far more serious than most brothers would look at their little sisters,

"I'm going to need a lot of help and time, but I want to change our family from being the dogs of the mafia to one of the best."

She smiles at him, her smile full of baby teeth and innocence, "Stronger than the Vongola?"

He looks a bit uncertain at that and is silent for a moment before shaking his head,

"The Vongola are the strongest family right now, and trying to become stronger than them might seem like a threat."

"Oh."

He sighs running a hand over his face, "I don't even mind being one of the weaker families, so long as we don't have to be the family known for its corruption and ruthlessness anymore."

She nods vigorously, grinning at him confusedly. He chuckles at her expression, ruffling her hair,

"This probably isn't a conversation for a six year old, huh?"

"Nope."

He laughs again before changing the subject to lighter, happier things.

* * *

She is nine when she stops seeing a private tutor and is sent to a school where she is to learn how to be a wife. She is nine when she meets her teacher who has sharp eyes and a sharper tongue. She is nine when she sends her brother her first letter telling him about her classes.

She is ten when she gets the best score in self defense class and when she squeaks past math. She is ten when she first thinks about being a hitman instead of a wife.

She is eleven when she learns to walk in heels and realizes she has a crush on her best friend. She is eleven when she goes to her first party and sees the Ninth for the first time. And when she is twelve…

She is twelve when everything changes.

* * *

_"What?"_

_"We are indeed just as shocked as you are. This was completely unexpected and is a terrible tragedy. I am so sorry for your loss."_

_"What… am I supposed to do now?"_

_"You may finish your training that you have been taking for the past three years, or…"_

_"…Or what?"_

_"There is the option that you could attempt to restore your family, however it would be from scratch, and would be extremely difficult. I would nevertheless like to give the option of doing so."_

_"But I…"_

_"I am perfectly willing to give time to think about it, you have just gone through a terrible ordeal after all."_

_"I…"_

**"I want to change our family."**

_"I…"_

**"I don't even mind being one of the weaker families, so long as we don't have to be the family known for its corruption and ruthlessness anymore."**

_"I'll do it."_

* * *

Dear Alberto,

I'm learning a lot already in school. I really miss you and Mother and Father already, but I'll be okay. My teacher is nice I guess, but I'm pretty sure she's crazy. She kinda reminds me of mom. Math is still really hard, but I'm doing pretty good in it. The most important thing though is that we learn self defense! Fighting is actually really fun, even though some of the other girls seem to hate it. We're also learning about hiding weapons on ourselves and how to tell if something is poisoned. It's so cool. Tell Aurelio I'll send him a letter soon, it just takes so long to write them neatly. Make sure you send a letter back soon!

Love,

Ivon

Dear Ivon,

I'm sorry if this letter isn't as long as you were hoping it would be, I'm getting busier as Father let's me be in charge of different things. I'm glad you're working hard, but please try to make some friends as well. I'm glad you're learning self defense, it'll make me worry less if I know that you can defend yourself. Aurelio wrote you a letter already; I think he got tired of waiting for you to send him one. I'll make sure to send you a longer letter next time.

Love,

Alberto


End file.
